pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Confuse Ray
Confuse Ray is a -type move introduced in Generation I. Description |A move that causes confusion.}} |A sinister ray that confuses the foe.}} |The foe is engulfed in a sinister that triggers confusion.}} |The target is engulfed in a sinister that triggers confusion.}} |The target is exposed to a sinister ray that triggers confusion.}} Effect In battle Confuse Ray causes the target to become confused. In a Double Battle, Confuse Ray can target any Pokémon around the user. In a Triple Battle, Confuse Ray can only target a Pokémon that's adjacent to the user. Confuse Ray will have no effect on Pokémon that are already confused, Pokémon that are using Safeguard, or Pokémon with Own Tempo. Learnset By leveling up |28|19|21|17|17 ( ) 15 ( )|15 ( ) 12 ( )|12}} |||||||12}} ||1|1|1|1|1|1}} / |||||||1}} / |21|19|26|21|21 ( ) 19 ( )|19 ( ) 17 ( )|17}} / |21|19|28|21|21 ( ) 19 ( )|19 ( ) 17 ( )|17}} / |1|28|28 ( ) 21 ( )|19|19|19|19}} / |1|28|31 ( ) 21 ( )|19|19|19|19}} / |1|28|31 ( ) 21 ( )|19|19|19|19}} ||||||40|40}} / ||37|33|28|28 ( ) 22 ( )|22 ( ) 40 ( )|40}} |39|49|49|25|26|26|26}} / |31|22|19|7|7|7|7}} / ||19|28|21|21 ( ) 19 ( )|19 ( ) 17 ( )|17}} / ||29|29|17|12|17|17}} / ||33|32|17|17|17|17}} / ||40|40|23|23|23|23}} / ||50|50|23|23|23|23}} |||||25 ( )|25|25}} |||||29 ( )|29|29}} |||||29 ( )|29|29}} ||30|30|29|29 ( ) 17 ( )|17|17}} ||12|17|14|14|14|14}} / ||49|50|37|37 ( ) 11 ( )|11|11}} ||49|43 ( ) 41 ( )|23|23|23|23}} ||43|43|25|25 ( ) 26 ( )|26|26}} / |||31|31|31|31 ( ) 29 ( )|29}} / |||37|46|46|46 ( ) 31 ( )|31}} |||5|9|9|9 ( ) 8 ( )|8}} |||25|18|18|18|18}} |||25|18|18|18|18}} / |||29|22|22|22 ( ) 13 ( )|13}} / |||29|22|22|22 ( ) 13 ( )|13}} |||23|17|17|17 ( ) 30 ( )|30}} |||23|17|17|17 ( ) 30 ( )|30}} / ||||7|7 ( ) 1 ( )|1|1}} / ||||14|14 ( ) 11 ( )|11|11}} / ||||14|14 ( ) 11 ( )|11|11}} / ||||1|1|1|1}} / ||||37|37 ( ) 11 ( )|11|11}} ||||25|26|26|26}} ||||17|17|17 ( ) 30 ( )|30}} / ||||19|19|19 ( ) 32 ( )|32}} / ||||1|1|1|1}} ||||1|1|1|1}} |||||20|20|Evolve}} / |||||10|10|10}} / |||||10|10|10}} / |||||1|1|1}} |||||45|45|41}} / ||||||1|1}} / ||||||1|1}} / ||||||1|1}} / ||||||1|1}} / |||||||25}} / |||||||26}} / |||||||10}} / |||||||13}} By breeding Gallery Confuse Ray depicted in Generation I |games2 = Confuse Ray II.PNG Confuse Ray depicted in Generation II |games3 = Confuse Ray III.png Confuse Ray depicted in Generation III |games5 = Confuse Ray V.png Confuse Ray depicted in Generation V |games7 = Confuse Ray VII.png Confuse Ray depicted in Generation VII |anime1 = Captain Haunter Confuse Ray.png Confuse Ray being used by the Captain's Haunter Drake Gengar Confuse Ray.png Confuse Ray being used by Drake's Gengar |anime2 = Naughty Confuse Ray.png Confuse Ray being used by Naughty Morty Gengar Confuse Ray.png Confuse Ray being used by Morty's Gengar |anime3 = Spoink Confuse Ray.png Confuse Ray being used by a wild Spoink Mantine Confuse Ray.png Confuse Ray being used by a wild Mantine Brandon Dusclops Confuse Ray.png Confuse Ray being used by Brandon's Dusclops |anime4 = Zoey Misdreavus Confuse Ray.png Confuse Ray being used by Zoey's Misdreavus Mismagius Confuse Ray.png Confuse Ray being used by Mismagius (DP043) Saturn Bronzor Confuse Ray.png Confuse Ray being used by Saturn's Bronzor Regigigas Confuse Ray.png Confuse Ray being used by a wild Regigigas |anime5 = Lenora Watchog Confuse Ray.png Confuse Ray being used by Lenora's Watchog Doyle Solosis Confuse Ray.png Confuse Ray being used by Doyle's Solosis Chandelure BW071 Confuse Ray.png Confuse Ray being used by Chandelure (BW071) Rizzo Jellicent Male Confuse Ray.png Confuse Ray being used by Rizzo's male Jellicent Rizzo Jellicent Female Confuse Ray.png Confuse Ray being used by Rizzo's female Jellicent |anime6 = Trevenant Confuse Ray.png Confuse Ray being used by a wild Trevenant Celosia Drapion Confuse Ray.png Confuse Ray being used by Celosia's Drapion |manga2 = Professor Oak's Stantler Confuse Ray.PNG Confuse Ray being used by Antch }} Category:Moves that cause confusion